My Soul To Keep
by HELLO I'M
Summary: When Angel Sorensen moves To Riverton, strange things start to happen. Her friends are being picked off one by one! And why is she seeing a dead girl! Will Angel survive this Riverton maddness! Not your average Riverton Eight type of story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first completed story! So yay me! I realize it's super long, but I happen to LIKE long chapters, and if you don't than too bad for you! Ok, please tell me what you think! **

**~HELLO I'M~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing! **

_**My Soul To Keep.**_

"…Unless you say yes to a deal." Ripper said, backing away from me and Bug, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Great.

I'm laying here _dying_, _and_ Alex and Bug are talking business.

I should have know coming to Riverton was a bad idea…

**XXX ONE WEEK AGO XXX**

"Oh God." I murmured to myself, hugging my knees to my chest. Rocking back and forth, my knees slightly tapping the wall in a rhythmic pattern.

I was huddled in the furthest corner of my bedroom, lights out, and listening to my parents fight.

"You're a fucking worthless piece of SHIT!" Father yelled, throwing something against the wall. Perhaps my mother.

I started rocking faster, saying the only prayer I've ever known, "Now I lay me down to sleep-" I flinched as my wall shook and banged.

"Bastard!" Mom yelled.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed back.

"I pray the Lord my soul to keep-" I said, continuing to rock.

I herd glass smash in the other room.

"My soul to keep. My soul to keep. My soul to keep. To keep. To keep. To-"

The sound of a gunshot shut me right up.

"Oh God." I said, crawling to my lamp.

I wanted so desperately to turn it on, but what if the one who shot the gun would come for me next?

I took my hand away and crawled under my bed.

I counted one minute before someone came into my room.

"Angel?" My mom whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Angel, sweetie? Come out. It's OK." She said soothingly.

Slowly, I came out from my hiding spot.

My mom cried in relief and took me into her arms, "Oh baby! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

My mind and body were numb, "Mom?" I whispered, "Where's dad?" I paused, "Did he-did he shoot you?"

She didn't answer right away, and I herd sirens outside.

"No. No, he tried, but he was too drunk and missed. As soon as I realized that, I fell over and pretended to be dead. He was going downstairs, he tripped and fell, and landed on the fire poker." She paused, "He's dead, Angel. Your father is dead. " She said finalizing the situation.

I did something I never expected myself to do: I sighed in relief.

The police came in after that, my mom told them everything that had happened.

They sent her to the hospital to get stitches for her arm, seeing as my dad had thrown a vase at her and had left a very ugly looking cut.

We were aloud to grab some of our things and we left for my birth town- slash-Aunt's house in Riverton.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

I must have fallen asleep; because when I woke up I was drenched in sweat. All I could remember from my dream was a pair of blue eyes and an evil, maniacal laughter.

I looked out the window at the passing forest, black with night, and tried to shake the fear that threatened to overtake me.

About half an hour later we pulled up to my Aunt's house. The lights were on. She'd been expecting us.

We got out of the car our bags on our backs, Aunt Destiny waiting for us at the front door.

"Oh dears." She said, hugging my mother and I, her long messy hair caressing us. "Come in, come in. I'll make us some cocoa."

I've always admired Aunt Destiny. Her house always smelled of herbs and flowers.

Destiny handed us our cocoa and her and my mom chatted a bit.

I stared absent-mindedly into my glass.

"Aunt Destiny?" I said, interrupting their conversation, "I'm tired, do you mind if I wash up and go to bed?" I asked, not bothering to take my eyes off the glass.

"Of course, dear. Your room's all ready for you."

"Thanks." I said and practically ran to the upstairs bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

Brown hair, green eyes, pale skin. Not much to look at.

I stared at my eyes and briefly wondered how they'd ended up green when everyone else in my family had brown.

I turned on the faucet and splashed warm water on my face. When I looked back at the mirror I jumped in shock, my green eyes had turned blue! _Blue_!

I closed them tightly and when I opened them again they were normale.

I sighed deeply, "I'm going crazy." I said, walking into my room, "And talking to myself isn't going to make me any saner." I continued, crawling into bed.

_DREAM:_

"_Your soul is mine!" A man bellowed at a young girl with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin._

_The man held a bloody knife and the look of madness filled his eyes._

_A figure came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground._

_In the light I saw the figure was a petite woman. She would have been beautiful if she weren't covered in blood and totally insane._

"_She mine!" The girl yelled, stabbing the man in the throat._

_He fell to the ground, blood spewing from his wound._

_The woman took the knife away and started for the girl._

_The scene froze and the girl looked straight at me, "You must find the Condor." She said her words echoing off invisible walls, "He will protect you." _ Protect, protect, protect. _"Retain the balance." _Balance, balance, balance. _"One week before this…becomes you." She said, gesturing to the scene._

"_Angel, wake up!" Someone shouted. _

_I looked around as the scene dissolved._

"_Wake up!" The voice yelled again._

_I put my hands over my ears and tightly closed my eyes. The voice was so loud!_

"Come on, Angel! Wake up!"

When I opened my eyes I saw my mother's face hovering over me.

"There you are!" She smiled, "I thought you'd be lost in La-la land forever."

"Mom?" I asked, dazed, "What time is it?"

"Seven O'clock. Hurry, get dressed."

"What for?" I asked, throwing back the covers.

"For school! We're enrolling you today!"

"What?" I asked, giving her a 'you're-serious-and-I-hate-you' look.

"Yes. Now get up!" She ordered, leaving the room I finalization.

I groaned and flopped back down on my pillows.

Fifteen minutes later I slowly made my way downstairs, wearing my favorite gray skinny jeans and a black Tee that said 'Muffins are ugly cupcakes'

"You ready?" My mom asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeah. I just need to find y shoes…" I said, looking around.

"The silly comic ones or the knee-highs?"

I glared at her, "Knee-highs, and they're not 'silly'. They're Batman. Respect the cape."

She rolled her eyes, "They're by the door."

"Thanks." I said, not sounding thankful at all.

Why did I have to go to school anyway? I have just suffered a traumatic experience. You'd think that'd get me some sort of break, right?

When I went to put my foot in the shoe I lost my balance and fell backwards onto my butt.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, getting more pissed off with each passing minute.

"Angel!" My mother gasped, "You know I don't like to hear you swear." She scolded.

"Well la-di-fucking-da." I mumbled under my breath.

I grabbed my shoes and walked outside, slamming the door behind me.

I went to open the car door…only to find to locked.

"Fucking great." I said, leaning on the side to put on my boots.

I looked across the street to the neighbor's house and a kid with dark, curly hair waiting outside the door.

When it opened a boy with sandy blonde hair stepped out.

They both stared at me until I looked them straight in the eye, then the turned away, embarrassed.

I chuckled to myself.

Boys.

Boys who were kinda cute.

Maybe today wasn't going to be a total bust after all.

"OK. Let's go." My mom said, coming out of the house. "The school's not far, so you might have to walk sometime. Is that OK?" She asked, backing out of the driveway

"Yeah. Sure." I answered, watching the house disappear behind us.

A moment of silence passed before Mom said, "I noticed you looking at the neighbor boy."

I looked over at her, my face reddening, "I was looking around and happened to have _glanced_ at the neighbored boy. That's all."

"Uh-huh. Riiight."

I huffed in irritation.

After a few minutes we were at the school.

"You ready for this?" She asked.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Too bad." She said and together we made for the main entrance.

Butterflies fluttered around my stomach as we entered the office.

My mom talked to the person behind the counter and together they convinced the counselor to set up my classes today.

"Listen baby, I've got to go. But you're in good hands, OK? I love you and…try 'n behave yourself." Mom said, kissed m on the forehead and left.

"OK." The counselor said, carrying out a large packet, "I need you to pick out one elective."

I picked out a study hall.

The counselor went back into her office to print out my schedule.

I herd a bell ring, signaling the start of first hour.

_Great. Now not only am I new, but late as well._ I thought angrily.

The counselor came out with my classes. "We don't have an open locker yet, but I'll tell you when we do, OK? Until then, just carry your backpack with you." She said and hurried me out the door.

Outside the office I looked at my bag, it was black and red with a red heart on it.

I shook my head in disgust and looked at my schedule:

_**First hour – English**_

_**Second hour – Geography**_

_**Third hour – Geometry**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Fourth hour – Geography**_

_**Fifth hour – Gym**_

_**Sixth hour – Biology**_

"OK." I said, heading down the hall and looking at the numbered doors, "English, English, English…English!" I exclaimed happily, noticing the numbers on the door matched the ones on my paper.

"Awesome." I smiled and opened the door. Instantly, I bumped heads with a person on the other side. "Not awesome." I mumbled.

"Sorry." I said, looking up to see whom it was that I'd bumped. To my surprise it was the sandy haired boy from this morning. "Oh, jeez! I'm sorry, are you OK?"

"It's fine. It was my fault, I should've been looking." He said, rubbing his temple.

"Are you sure you're OK?" I asked looking into his eyes.

My jaw dropped as realized his eyes were blue. The same blue eyes I'd seen in my dream.

"Blue eyes…" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"What's going on you two?" The teacher asked, walking over to us.

I could hear people snicker from the inside the room.

The teacher gave us a suspicious look and I got the feeling that she was the type of teacher that made class fun.

I had one of those at my old school…I disappointed her by almost f ailing her class.

I showed her my schedule.

"Let's see…" The teacher said, looking at her seating chart, "You can take the empty seat in the back." She said, pointing to the vacant desk.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking to my chair, trying to ignore the eyes that followed.

"It looks like we have a new student, Angel Sorensen. Everybody say 'hi' to Angel."

A few kind souls muttered a hearty hello, whilst everyone else simply stared back to the front.

While the teacher was making the other students take notes, I stared at the boy's curly hair, in front of me.

I guess I was running into familiar faces all over the place.

"I've got stuff to do. So why don't you all just get to know Angel while I'm gone?" The teacher said, and left quickly out the door.

_What could a teacher possibly have to do, besides…well _teaching_ a class?_ I wondered.

I looked around uncomfortably. Everyone was chatting excitedly with their friends.

I jumped when somebody snuck up behind me, yelling "Hey!"

I turned around and saw an attractive Asian boy smiling goofingly at me.

"Um…Hi. I'm Angel."

"Oh, yes you are." He said, winking.

I couldn't help myself, I giggled.

Curly-haired walked over with Blue-eyes and stood beside the Flirt.

"Jay, take it easy. You don't want to scare her off already." Curly-haired said, "Hi. I'm Alex Dunkleman. That creep is jay Chan, and this is Bug Hellerman." He said, introducing everybody.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." I said, feeling delighted that I'd already started making friends.

I looked over and saw a jock looking kid eyeing us from the side of the room.

I could practically hear the _bum-bum-buuum_ as he walked over.

"Move it Fuckleman." He ordered and pushed Alex out of the way.

_Um…OK? Question Mark…_ I thought, unimpressed by his behavior.

"You're new here." He said, "So let me make this easy for you. Stay neat these…_freaks_ and you won't last a week in this school. Stick with me and nobody'll ever fuck with you. Your choice." He shrugged.

_Let's see… spend the rest of my High School life miserable and bully free. Or spend it with possible friends that could help me out… _

_Hmm…_

I rose out of my chair, "How about: Piss off, dick face. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He glared at me with such a fierce amount of hate, I couldn't help but smirk.

"You better watch yourself, bitch." He warned and shouldered Bug as he went back to his group.

"Whoa." Jay said, marveled, "You just stood up to Brandon O'Neil."

"I'm guessing that's rare around here…" I said, still fuming.

"Yeah. 'Round here, nobody messes with Fang's dog."

"Fang's dog?" I asked, now totally lost.

Before he could answer, the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Geography." I answered, looking at my schedule.

"I'll take it from here." Alex said, grabbing my shoulder and leading me in the opposite direction of Bug and Jay.

"By the end of next hour, you'll know everything there is to know about this school." He said, happy to have an audience.

True to his word, Alex told me _everything_. The Fang Gang, Brandon, and every other little piece of info. About the school. All by the end of Geography.

"Wow." I said, taking it all in.

"Yeah." HE agreed, but seemed relatively pleased to see me so stunned.

"I'll catch you at lunch." He said and disappeared into the sea of students.

As it turned out, I had Geometry all by me onsees.

I was too excited to see my new friends to pay attention, though.

So when the bell rang for lunch, it was no surprise that I was the first one out of the room.

I was a little disappointed when I didn't see anybody on the way to the cafeteria. I figured I'd wait them out by going in the ever-lasting lunch line.

By the time I'd gotten my food, most of the students were seated around circular and rectangular tables, chatting away.

"Hey Angel-face!" Jay Chan called, scaring me half to death.

"Jesus!" I cried, "Stop jumping out at me!" I yelled, but was seriously glad to see him.

"Follow me." He said creepily and led me to a table in the back of the lunchroom.

Sitting there was Bug, Alex, and a new arrival.

"Jerome, Angel. Angel, Jerome." Jay introduced.

"Hi Angel." Jerome said.

A quick glance made me realize he was blind.

"Er…Hi"

"Jay, how's that puppet for Ripper day comin'?" Alex asked.

"Fuckin' awesome." Jay exclaimed.

"What's Ripper Day?" I asked, clueless.

"You didn't tell her about Ripper day?" Scolded Jay.

"Must've forgot." Alex shrugged, then proceeded to tell me the Ripper's tale.

"So let me get this straight. A week from yesterday is the birthday of seven of you?"

"Yep."

"Well….That's my birthday, too!" I exclaimed.

"Now way!" Jerome said, "The Riverton Eight?"

"Cool." Jay agreed.

"That makes you one of us. Welcome to the club." Alex said, smiling.

The rest of lunch was spent making jokes.

I almost spit up my milk. Twice.

After lunch I followed Bug to Study Hall.

"Is Bug your real name?" I asked, trying to make covneresation.

"No. It's Adam."

"Why do they call you Bug?"

He paused, "I don't know." He answerd honestly, and walked into class.

"Ok than." I aid and folloed after him.

The teached assigned me a seat next to a very preppy looking girl, who was talking to another preppy girl behind her.

"Have you seen the way that Red-haired Jesus freak looks at him?" The one behind asked.

"He's crazy. I mean, look at him." The one infront said and together they stared at Bug.

I clenched my fists together, "Are you guys talking about Bug?" I asked.

"Well who else is a ticking time bomb?" Behind asked and giggled.

"I'm going to ask you once to stop." I warned, my fists clecnhcing tighter.

"What? You're friends with that freak?" Fromt asked.

"I said _stop_!" I said feircley, hoping they's back off, and I wouldn't get into any truouble.

"Or else what?" Front asked, snobbishly, "You gunna beat me up?" She asked daring me to do something. "Bug. Is. A. _Freak_." She said with a smirk.

And that was that. I stood up in my chair, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "THAT'S IT BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO KNOW THAT _SHIT_ OFF!" I roared.

The fear in her eyes was almost enough to make me laugh. It felt so good making her scared of me. And from a simplie outbust, too.

"Sorensen!" The teacher yelled, "Detention room, now!"

"Whatever." I said, grabbing my bag, "S'long as I don't see this bitch, I'm good." I said and stormed out of the room.

"Fuck." I whispered, the adrenaline wearing off, "My mom is gunna _kill_ me." I huffed in frustration.

"Um, hello. Do you need help or something?" A girl asked, coming from behind me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was looking for the detention room." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Room 111." Penelope Bryte." She said, holding out her hand.

"Angel Sorensen." I said, taking it.

"_You're_ Angel! I've herd so much about you. You stood up against Brandon O'Neil. Impressive." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. Well I gotta go. Detention and stuff.

"Right. Talk to you later?"

"Cool." I said and wondered to room 111.

And so I spent the rest of the hour in detention.

When my torture was finally over I went to gym. Where I spent _another_ hour doing nothing, because I didn't have any gym clothes.

Whoopdi-fucking-do.

I was so mind numbingly bored, by the time I got to Biology I was ready to just go home.

"What's with the frown, clown?" Jay asked, leaning on my desk.

"Long day." I said simply.

"There they are!" Alex exclaimed, gathering around my desk. "Did you hear?" He asked Jay.

Jay didn't answer, so Alex went on, "Angel, here, embarrassed Fang gang Maria in front of an entire class!" He said sounding amazed.

"Yeah buddy! High five!" Jay said holding his hand out in front of me.

I stared at it 'till it dropped.

"What was that about anyway?" Alex asked.

I could feel my face turning red, "…She, uh, she was saying mean things…about…Bug…" I said, looking down and feeling ridiculous.

"Wait. So you got in trouble because of me?" Bug asked.

"No. I got in trouble because I can't control my temper and I _hate_ it when people talk shit like that." I explained.

"Is this chick great or what?" Alex said and he and the others returned to their seats.

As it turned out, nearly everybody was in my Bio. Class.

Penelope said "Hi" to me as she took the seat in front of me.

"How'd your detention go?" She asked politely.

"Fucking great." I said glumly.

"That bad, huh?"

"My mom's gunna kill me." I explained.

"I herd it was because Maria was making fun of Bug. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"That was pretty brave." She said and faced the front, where Mr. Keizer was telling us that our assignment for the next week would be to do research on any living creature.

I put my head down on my desk and closed my eyes.

I didn't expect to fall asleep, but when I did, I dreamed I was still in the classroom. Only it was twilight outside and I was the only person there.

I stood up and went to the center of the room. I looked up and saw a giant bird flying in circles overhead.

I turned my head and saw a crow pecking at one of the desks.

The crow tilted its head at the circling bird.

The crow grew bigger and bigger, breaking the desk under its wait.

We watched as the giant bird landed on the teacher's desk.

The crow then started for the other bird, hoping along the desks, growing larger with each movement.

"_Keep the balance_." A girl's voice said.

"_Save your soul_." Another said.

"_Evil is coming_."

"_Save you soul_!"

"_Find him_!"

"_He will help_!"

The voices said, getting louder and more frantic as the crow got closer and closer to the other bird.

"_Don't let darkness fall_!"

"_Help him_!"

The voices shouted as the crow hunched over in an attacking position. It flew at the unsuspecting bird, faster than thought possible.

It was inches from killing it and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

In seconds, the bird will be dead.

"No!" I shouted and found myself bolting up in my chair, just as the bell rang.

**Wow. Over 3,000 words. **

**And 18 pages.**

**OK. So tell me what you think! **

**What could that dream mean? Does it mean anything at all? What is Angel's true purpose of being there? Is she really a Riverton Eight? **

**Questions? Put it in a comment! (or PM me ;])**

**And PLEASE do comment! For God's sake, have some heart! **

**Oh! And before I forget, sorry about any spelling errors or any other errors.**

**I tried! I really did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my new series! **

**I hope you all are enjoying it so far!**

**I noticed that it wasn't actually as long as I originally thought, so…yaaa.**

**I CANNOT ask this enough, PLEASE review! It's what runs this site! **

**Also sorry for the long update, this is just a lot to write/type soooooo…yaaaa….**

**Also I've had a shit ton of homework to do. Not to mention the homework I do for other people, PLUS the fact that I lost my notebook for some time. That was a very stressful time… Plus I've been sick and the only time I have to type is during school hours and THAT'S NOT VERY MUCH! **

**Also I've taken to playing the new Legend of Zelda game, Skyward Sword, for the wii. Lol.**

**Anyway, onto more important matter!**

_**My Soul To Keep.**_

**Recap:**

"_Help him_!"

The voices shouted as the crow hunched over in an attacking position. It flew at the unsuspecting bird, faster than thought possible.

It was inches from killing it and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

In seconds, the bird will be dead.

"No!" I shouted and found myself bolting up in my chair, just as the bell rang.

Before they left, I noticed some of the students staring at me like I was a freak.

Penelope was looking at me in concern, "You OK?"

"Fine." I lied grudgingly while getting up and following the rest of the students out.

"Bug!" I called, "BUG!"

He heard me and turned around, "Angel?" He asked as I ran up to him and Alex.

"That house I saw you in, you live there?"

"Yes."

"You walking home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My mom was going to pick me up, she ditched, and I don't know my way around town and would _love_ to get home." I explained quickly.

"Oh, OK." He said then paused and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me earlier. You know you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"Even though it got you in trouble?" He asked, totally concerned.

"Hey, I get in trouble almost every day! It feels good doing it for a friend." I said happily.

Bug smiled at me, and honestly…it made my heart flutter.

"So what are guys doing for the Bio. Project?" I asked as we walked into the forest.

I was hoping neither of them would notice the small blush that stretched across my cheeks.

"California Condor." Bug said instantly, "Alex and I are working together."

I stopped in my tracks.

_Condor? Like the one the dream girl was talking about? She wants me to find a bird?_

"Angel?" Alex asked, "You OK?" he asked, looking freaked.

"I, um…" I said continuing to walk, "I-I saw a frog and didn't want to step on it." I lied.

I looked at them and smiled, "I guess I'm just that nice of a person."

Alex laughed, probably glad that I wasn't some psychopath.

After a while, Alex left us. And it was just me… and Bug….

It was dead silent and that kinda freaked me out, "Don't these woods ever scare you?" I asked.

"No. Everybody goes through here."

"Oh." I said, still feeling freaked.

"Why? Are you scared?" He asked innocently.

"No, of course not." I said, not meeting his eye.

I felt bad about lying to him, but I didn't want him to think I was scared of trees.

We stayed silent until we came to a row of houses.

"Thanks, Bug. For helping me home." I said.

"It was nothing." He said, looking as though he really thought it was nothing.

"It was something to me." I said, smiling, "You're my new hero."

"No, I'm just-" He started to protest.

"You helped me through the big bad forest. That makes you a hero in my book."

He smiled sheepishly, seeing three was no getting through to me.

"See ya around, hero." I said and headed for my own house.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

As soon as I walked in the door, my aunt pounced at me like a jungle cat.

"Uh-oh, Angel. What happened today?" She demanded.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"I wanted to be home after your first day of school! Now quit evading the question! What happened?" She replied.

"What makes you think I did anything? Do people automatically assume I've done something wrong?" I asked, going into the kitchen.

"No. It's the fact that your teacher called saying you were sent to detention because of shouting inappropriate words at another student. And another teacher called saying you were asleep his entire class period!"

"Oh…that." I said meekly, "Well this girl in my Study Hall was making fun of one of my new friends, and I swear to God, I asked her to stop, before I lost it." I explained, getting my self a glass of orange juice.

Destiny nodded her head, "And the sleeping?"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't been getting much sleep. I've been having these strange dreams." I said.

"What kind of dreams?" She asked casually enough, but I could see the panic in her eyes.

" Um…this girl told me to find a condor." I said, weirded out.

"Not _a_ condor, _the_ Condor." She muttered, " Wait here." She instructed, and went away.

"OK, that was weird." I said to myself and started on my Geometry homework.

About fifteen minutes later, Aunt Destiny came back into the kitchen with a mysterious beverage.

"What is that?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a potion." She answered simply.

One of the reasons I've always admired my aunt: she's very open about her religion. Wiccan.

"Drink it." She ordered, putting it in front of me.

"Uh…that's OK." I said, pushing it back.

"Please? For me?" She begged shoving it back and putting on a pouty face.

"Ugh. Fine! What is it anyway?"

"A protection serum. For your soul."

"…OK than. Well…bottoms up." I said and chugged the drink.

I tasted Parsley, Sage, Cinnamon, Ginger, Nutmeg and Mint.*

"Mmm. Tastes great." I said sarcastically.

I took out my Bio. book and started flipping through the pages, trying to get an idea for my project.

"Whatchya wokin' on?" Destiny asked, sitting across from me.

"This project for biology. I can do it on any living creature. I want it to be something cool…like a bat or wolf-"

"Oh! Back in the day people would keep the pelt of a wolf in hopes of being blessed by a higher being and gifted with the characteristics of a wolf." My aunt said excitedly.

"Riiiiight. I think I'll just work on this later." I said, closing the book.

"Well your mom won't be home for another few hours…you wanna do something?" She asked, probably already having something in mind.

"Like what?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Well…I told May, the woman across the street, my niece was staying with me and she _really_ wants to meet you!"

"Across the street?"

_To Bug's house?_

"Yeah! You know she has a son?"

"Yeah…we've met."

"Oh good! OK, let's go!" She squealed and dragged me to the door.

"Wait, wait, wait! I never agreed to anything!" I protested.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase!" She begged, pouting again.

"Oh God…Fine." I sighed and let her drag me to Bug's house

We rang the doorbell twice before a woman with long, brown, curly hair answered.

She smiled in surprise, "Destiny!"

"May, hi! This is my niece, Angel."

"Hello." I said politely.

"Come in, come in." May ordered whooshing us into her home.

"Bug! Come down, we've got company!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Angel!" He said, obviously shocked to see me in his house.

"Hi Bug!" I said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"My aunt dragged me over."

"May," Destiny said, "Can we talk in the other room?"

"Of course. Bug, why don't you show Angel your room?" May suggested.

And I can honestly say that was the first time Id ever heard a mother suggest that a teenage boy and girl go in the same room, unsupervised.

"Um, OK." Bug said and led me up to his room.

I looked around, "Your room is pretty neat. For a boy's."

"Uh, thanks."

Awkward silence.

"So what's new, hero?" I asked, smiling.

"Stop saying that." Bug protested, but I could tell he wasn't really angry.

"Sorry to, sort of…barge in like this." I apologized.

"It's OK. I wasn't doing anything."

I tapped my fingers against my thigh, counting thirty seconds before I could no longer stand the silence.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked, "Do you read, write, play video games? What?"

"I, um…" He hesitated.

From the looks of it I guesses I was not going to get an answer.

"Well I like video games. And movies." I said bluntly.

"You do?" He asked, perhaps awed that girl actually enjoyed being violent.

"Yeah! You and Alex should come over some time!" I exclaimed happily.

"We should?"

"Yeah! We could watch some movies, play some video games. It'll be fun! Whad'ya say?"

"Um, sure." Bug responded uncertainly.

That's when I realized that Bug probably never got invited to someone else's house before. Maybe Alex's, but who knows.

"It'll be so much fun! I've got some amazing fighting games~!"

"Yeah?" He asked, seeming to like the idea.

"Yeah."

On I went about my games. I talked about the fighting ones and the classic ones, Bug spoke sometimes, too. And…I was glad to be making a connection with him.

We talked until Destiny called me back downstairs.

"Come on Angel, your mother will be home soon," She said stiffly, "Thank you May for having us." She said and quickly left out the door.

"Bye Bug!" I called and we went.

Night had fallen outside, and the moon and stars shined brightly in the black sky.

I could tell Destiny was mad at May for some reason. I wondered why…

When we got home the light were on and I could smell meat cooking in the kitchen.

Mom was home.

"Evei!" Destiny called running into the kitchen, her angry atmosphere disappearing instantly.

Destiny wasn't usually an angry person, and she would often quickly over come that anger.

"Destiny." I herd my mom say, "Did you hear the message? On the machine?"

"The ones about Angel? Yeah."

"You knew?" My mom yelled, furious, "You do know I've set up a no detention policy, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So whenever she gets a detention, she gets grounded. Do you know what grounded means, Destiny? It means she stays inside with no friends!"

"Come on Eve, you should listen to her side of the story-"

"No! I won't listen any more! She can't keep missing class because she's in detention!"

"But she's in there for all the right reasons. Martin Luther King always ended up in jail-"

"This isn't a revolution, Destiny! This is _school_. What don't either of you understand about that?"

That was as much as I could hear of that.

I ran upstairs, unnoticed by either adult.

I taped a sign on my door that stated:

**NOT HUNGRY.**

**SLEEPING.**

**DO NOT DISTURB!**

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

The next day was Saturday, so, of course, I slept in until noon.

When I went downstairs I found Destiny cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning Angel!" She greeted.

"Is my mom home?" I asked, yawing.

"Nope. She has to work all weekend!" She replied.

"Good." I said harshly.

"Oh, be kind to your mother. She really does just want what's best for you." She said, putting a plate of waffles in front of me.

"Thanks." I said, chowing down on the delicious goodness that was the waffle.

"No problem. OH! Those are cuuuute pajamas!" She exclaimed.

They were short Hello Kitty shorts and a matching, low-cut tank top.

"Um…Thanks." I said, "You bought them for me."

"I did? Wow! I have great tastes!"

I laughed at her just as the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that?" She asked politely.

I hopped over to the door, in a perfectly happy mood.

I was even happier when I opened the door and saw Alex and Bug on my doorstep!

"Hey guys!" I greeted, "What's up?"

Alex had this awed looked on his face and Bug's eyes were twice their size.

"Hey! Wake up!" I shouted, snapping my fingers.

Alex shook his head, "We're…painting the town red, and were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, sure! Come in and let me get my paintbrush." I said, fully opening the door.

I seated my friends in the living room and ran up to my bedroom, where I quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, and over that, a gray Tee with a black peace sign on it.

Quick as I could, I put on my knee-highs.

Just as I was walking down the stairs my aunt stopped me.

"Uh-uh." She said, putting a hand on her hip, "I am _not_ getting in trouble because of you."

"Are you saying I can't go out?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm saying there is _no way_ you're going out that _front_ door." She said with a wink.

I smirked at her, "OK, than I'm just going to go tell my friends to meet my outside my window."

"That's probably for the best. Sorry, sweetie." She said and went back downstairs.

"Hey guys!" I called, running into the living room, "I need you to meet me outside my window!"

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I'm 'grounded'." I explained, using air-quotes around grounded. "So…see ya outside my window!" I said and ran back to my room.

When I saw Alex and Bug safely outside my house, I opened my window and crawled on to some little roof part and jumped down.

"How're you gunna get back up?" Alex inquired.

I looked at the ground, than at my window, and shrugged, "Eh. Who cares?"

Alex shrugged too.

"So, where to?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

Alex brought us into town, where most of the other teenagers hung out.

We got some ice cream, which I found slightly strange, seeing ass how t wasn't even hot out.

"Is that Brandon?" I asked, pointing my cone at him. "Oh, yup. That's definitely him. You can tell by that weird walk of his." I answered myself.

Alex laughed.

"Hey, watch this." I said, taking my melting cone and chucking t a Brandon's head. "Shit! I didn't think I'd hit him!" I said, laughing as I watched him struggle to get ice cream out of his hair.

He looked angry and appalled and was searching for his attacker.

Alex and I were laughing hysterically, even Bug was chuckling.

Brandon must've noticed us laughing, because he started walking our way.

"Shit! Guys, RUN!" I screamed and booked it outta there, Alex and Bug following behind.

We made for the woods, hoping to take coverage and loose Brandon.

"This way, this way!" Alex ordered, pushing us to the right.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, we finally lost Brandon, not before he gave us a nice little threat, "You'll pay for that! You little _BITCH_!"

I should say he gave _me_ a nice little threat.

"Fuck, did you see that shit?" Alex asked, laughing.

"Yeah man! That was fucking awesome!" I said, laughing as well.

"We all three out ran Brandon." Bug pointed out, smiling.

"Hell yeah we did!" I exclaimed, high-fiving Alex.

"I can't believe you threw ice cream at _Brandon O'Neil_!" Alex said, still grinning widely.

"Yeah I did!" I said, than got serious, "Things are changing." I stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm talking about _revolution_!" I said loudly. Ironically, using the same word my mother had the previous night.

"What?" He asked, clearly interested.

"You herd me. Revolution. We can no longer sit around and be treated like dirt! We run this school, not them!" I exclaimed, getting up off the ground, and adding more power to my words. "If we ban together we can turn this entire school around. I've already pissed of Brandon twice, and got away with it! I'm only one person, can you imagine if there were ten, twenty, thirty of us? We can change everything! Are you with me?" I asked. Praying they would join me.

"Revolution, huh? Count me in!" Alex said, raising his fist into the air.

"Bug?"

_Please, Bug. Please._ I thought, hoping he'd come along.

He hesitated, "Yeah, alright." He agreed, yet still had an unsure expression on his face.

"Awesome." I said happily, sitting back down, "Hey, you guys should come over to my house tomorrow. We could play video games." I said in a tempting voice.

"I'm in!" Alex said, "Bug?"

"Yeah. Sounds…fun." He agreed with a small smile.

"Cool. Well I'd better get home before my mom does." I said standing again.

I started walking away, when I suddenly stopped.

"I have no idea where I'm going. Would one of you fine gentlemen like to help me?" I admitted.

Alex laughed at me, and him and Bug got up.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

Bug and Alex had dropped me off at my house, and now I was faced with the problem of getting back into my room through my window.

I climbed on to the window underneath the little roof part and grabbed hold to the edge of that. I was than able to swing my legs up and crawl back into my room.

I took a shower and changed my clothes to something more casual, to erase any suspicion.

When my mom came home, she never realized I'd been gone all day.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

The next morning I woke up to Destiny calling me downstairs, I'd slept in 'till noon again, and Bug and Alex were at the door.

"Hey guys." I said, yawning.

"Is this a bad time?" Alex asked, obviously realizing I'd just woken up.

"No, no. But I am still grounded, so I hope you don't mind coming in through the window." I said and slammed the door in their faces.

"I'll be in my room. Don't bother me." I warned Destiny.

When I got upstairs I found Alex helping Bug in.

Alex looked around, "Nice room." He said noticing the purple and white flowered walls and matching bedding and carpet.

"I know it's girly. I am a girl. This room was made when I was three." I explained, sticking my tongue out at him.

Alex held his hands up in surrender.

"These are my games and movies." I said showing them my stuff.

I plugged in my T.V and radio and started some music.

Eventually we chose a classic Mario game for the Nintendo, and took turns playing for hours.

Sometimes we switched it up and played fighting games.

After we were done with games, we decided to watch some movies.

Be being, well, me, I only had scary movies.

We put it in A Nightmare on Elm Street, and dimmed the lights.

I was having such a fun time, I hardly noticed what time it was before it was too late.

Seven O'clock.

The time my mother got off work.

I didn't hear her some up the stairs, so when she opened my door I almost screamed in dread.

She looked just as shocked to see people in my room, as I was to see her.

"Boys. Get. Out." She ordered, trying to keep her cool.

Alex and Bug couldn't have gotten out faster.

Lucky them.

Angel, I am very disappointed." She said calmly, "You know the rules. Detention equals grounded."

"But-"

"No 'buts'." She snapped, closing her eyes.

"Mom! I only got a detention 'cause I was defending one of my friends!" I tried to explain, but my mother just shook her head.

"Angel, you can't keep missing class-" She started.

"Martin Luther King-" I started back.

"Don't quote your aunt!" She screeched, scowling angrily.

I huffed in frustration, "I'm going to bed."

"It's only seven. Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I've got school tomorrow. Don't wanna be falling asleep again."

"That's another thing, did you get _any_ homework done?"

"Yes, I did! Quit nagging me and just leave!" I yelled, slamming my door shut.

I herd her sigh and walk back downstairs.

"No faith!" I complained.

"She just wants you to have a good life."

I spun around and saw a girl with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin sitting on my bed.

"You-you're the girl from my dreams." I said in awe.

"Yes, I'm Iris." She greeted.

"This isn't real. You _can't_ be real!"

"You're right…in a sense. The only one that can hear or see me is you. So I'm real to you."

"I'm crazy."

"Not exactly. But you _are_ in danger."

"How are you here?"

She sighed, "This is going to be a long night. You know that potion your aunt made for you?"

I nodded.

"Well it worked a little too well. It affected your mental health as well as your soul. Your aunt is one powerful witch."

"You mean that witch stuff is real?"

"That's not exactly my topic…We're here to talk about something else. I'm going to help you find The Condor."

"…You're serious?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Since people could walk the Earth, there has been The Condor and there has been you. Your soul is basically like a life long power booster for whoever possesses it."

"Huh?"

She sighed, "If someone kills you, they get your soul and become nearly unstoppable. Understand?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because your soul gets more powerful all the time. People can sense power. When they sense your particular power, they go crazy. The Condor is completely unaffected by this. If you find him, and if he claims you, you are protected. Which is why it's so important that you _do _find him. Very few of us have ever found our own Condor's. Maybe three…"

"Did you?" I asked, listening intently.

"…No. But I can help you find yours."

"What is the Condor?"

"A keeper of the Souls. I need you to listen: In a few days time, it is prophesized that a battle will ensue for your soul. Your classic good versus evil. Its anybody's guess who'll win. Everybody's hoping you'll find the Condor before than, that way you'll have more of a chance of going to the side of good."

"This is _insane_! My life is turning into and episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_!"*

"Well you'd better get used to the idea. Fast. 'Cause in a few days, if you're not prepared…you die." Iris said and disappeared into a golden colored dust.

"Dramatic much?"

** XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

The next morning I walked to school with Bug and Alex.

I didn't say much, ever since Iris said I might _die_, I've been a little jumpy and on edge.

We were turning the corner, heading for the main entrance, when none other than Brandon O'Neil stepped in front of us.

I jumped violently and held back a scream.

"Sorensen, this is a ten." He said, punching me in the stomach.

I got the wind knocked out of me, and fell onto the ground.

"Don't mess with the Fang Gang." He said.

I, clumsily, stood back up, still bending over in pain, and spat, "Fuck off."

Quick as I could manage, trying to break free of the pain, I kneed him where it hurts, just like my mama taught me.

"Bug…Alex…help me to English…please?" I coughed.

"Come on." Alex said, grabbing one of my arms, whilst Bug grabbed the other.

"Thanks…guys…" I moaned.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

On Monday, we convinced Jerome, Jay, Penelope, and a few other students to join the Revolution.

During the day, we talked strategy.

During the night, Iris and I talked about the Condor.

We concluded that he must be near by.

Iris said she could _just feel it_.

As the week passed me by, I became closer to my Revolution friends. Although, I did get nervous with every passing hour, I feared every day may be my last.

And every morning, I got a lovely ten from Brandon.

The bruises were starting to add up…

Fang must've figured that I'd break eventually.

On Wednesday after school, Alex snuck outside the Fang Zone and I raided the bitch's locker for something…anything…

I found a list of names and number, but that's all.

Alex was even less successful than I was, he said he'd been caught eaves dropping and would probably pay for it tomorrow.

"That sucked." I told him, as we walked away from the miserable building and entered the forest.

Alex couldn't help but agree.

"You going to the celebration tonight?" He asked.

"That's tonight?"

"Yup."

"Damn. I'll probably be there later. My mom doesn't stop checking on me until 11:30. I was sent to detention every day this week, and she's been crueler than usual." I explained.

"Well, I'll see you then." Alex said and we split ways.

This was the first time I'd gone through the woods by myself, I an honestly say…I was terrified.

The end of the week was coming, and I _still_ hadn't found the Condor…

** XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

At 11:30 I met everybody at the designated spot near the river.

"Hey guys." I greeted, high-fiving Jay.

"What took so long?" Jerome asked.

"My mom has me under house arrest." I explained, "Where's Bug?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Alex said.

So we hung out, and talked, and waited.

Twelve second 'till midnight, we gathered around Brandon and together we counted up.

"-…12!"

"The lights…" Brandon said, pointing to the town, "are out!" He bellowed as said light went dark.

"You shouldn't be here, you know." Iris said, popping up beside me.

"Go away." I whispered as quietly as I could, hoping the guys wouldn't notice.

Her voice turned hard and cold, "If you don't find him within the next day, you _will_ die."

"What do you want me to do? I have a life outside of _dyeing._" I shot back.

"Not for long." She countered.

_Damn. She's good._

"Fine." I sighed, "What should I do?"

"For starters, you should leave."

"What? No!"

"Yes. Being here is dangerous. Whatever it is that wants to kill you, is coming. Tonight. You'll be safer at home."

"No. I'm celebrating. It's my birthday."

"True, it _is_ your birthday, but you're not a Riverton-"

"What are talking about? I was born at exactly the same time and place as the rest of them-"

"Sure, you were born in Riverton, but not at midnight. 12:01 is your birth time."

"So what. One minute off, there's no difference-"

"There is! These kids are different, less than you, but still…different."

"How-?"

"That's not the point!" She snapped.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm still not leaving, I'm celebrating my fiends' birthdays."

"Fine! But at least hear me out. Do you remember the dream you had when you first moved to Riverton?"

"No, not really." I answered honestly, trying to listen to Brandon.

"Blue eyes, evil laughter?"

"…Yeah."

"Those eyes looked exactly like that Adam kids' and mixed with the evil laugh, I think Adam is-"

"No way. You think Bug is evil?" I asked, trying to keep the smirk off my face. "I _know_ Bug, he's not evil."

"You mean just like he '_knows' _you? Does he know that you dreamt about him? Or that you see ghost people?"

"Shut up. And you're one person. Not people."

"Regardless. Does he know _you_, like you, supposedly, know _him_?"

"It's not like I can go around saying I have a stalker that only I can see and hear." I scoffed.

"And he can't go around saying he's ultimately evil!"

"It's not him." I said again, not as sure this time.

Just as I said that, Bug came from the woods, looking exhausted.

"Where ya been?" Ale asked.

"Sleeping." He answered.

"Bug takes a little longer, 'cause he's a little slower." Brandon said rudely.

_Douche_.

_There's no way _Bug_, of all people, could be evil. He's too…._

_Innocent!_

I was so lost in thought, I barley registered what was going on.

That was until a huge…thingy…came from the woods, scaring me half to death.

I put my hand over my mouth to cover a scream.

I was quick to realize that it was only a puppet. A scary as hell puppet, but a puppet none the less.

As it turns out, Bug had to "slay" this puppet.

But he only stood there in fear.

"I can't do this!" He exclaimed, terror obvious in his eyes.

"But you must!" Brandon yelled back.

Before Bug could do anything, the police showed and we scattered, praying w wouldn't get caught and go home in the back of a police car.

I followed my little group of friends, suddenly afraid of every shadow. Every noise.

Brandon ran past us, pushing Bug in the river as he went.

"Prick!" I shouted after him.

Jerome, Jay, and Alex linked arms to get him out.

"Jay, that was a fucking bomber puppet! It scared the shit outta me!" I whispered gleefully.

Bug commented on how frightening in was and soon everyone was talking about how Abel Plankov could look different at sixteen years.

"He could be principle Pratt!" Jerome said loudly.

"Shut the fuck up." Alex whispered furiously back at him.

"Buzz kill." I muttered.

After a moment of silence, I said, "I better be getting home. My mom'll flip a pancake if she find out I left."

"Yeah, Quint'll kill me if he catches me out this late." Alex agreed.

"Hey, you guys all set for tomorrow? The buzzard thing or whatever?" Jay asked.

"Condor." Bug corrected.

"Made a sock puppet." Alex chipped in.

"A sock puppet? You're going to put your class to sleep! A good presentation has to shock and awe." Jay complained.

"It's my fault. I was to worried about tonight." Bug confessed.

"Listen Bug, I'm scared of the Ripper, too."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I have to cross that bridge twice a day. I do what my grandmother taught me: spit in the river, and the Ripper won't come after you."

"And that works?"

"For sixteen years. OK, I gotta go." He said, and him and Jerome left.

Me, Alex, and Bug walked a little ways before it became just me and Bug.

_Bug couldn't be evil. He's horrified of the Ripper. An evil person wouldn't be that scared, right?_

I hoped so…"So…some party, huh?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Bug didn't answer, he just walked on, like he was in some sort of trance…

"Bug?" I asked again.

No answer.

"Bug? Stop, you're freaking me out! Come on! Snap out of it!" I begged.

He kept walking.

"Fine! Screw you than!" I yelled and walked, more like ran, ahead.

Alone.

Oh God! I was alone.

In a dark forest.

With a possible killer…

"Fuck this!" I protested, and made a frantic dash for my house.

I crawled through my window, locking it behind me, just as it started to storm.

The full extent of the situation hitting me full-blast.

I was going to die.

Possibly by the hands of friend.

I wouldn't graduate.

Or have a family.

Or make my mother proud.

I wouldn't have my first true love. I wouldn't try sushi, or go to New York, or London.

I'll die a sixteen-year-old girl.

Nothing more.

Nothing to remember me by.

Nothing.

I would leave this living world, and it will continue to turn…

_**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**_

"A protection serum. For your soul."

"…OK than. Well…bottoms up." I said and chugged the drink.

I tasted Parsley, Sage, Cinnamon, Ginger, Nutmeg and Mint.*

_**Parsley**_**: energy and healing**

_**Sage**_**: purification, banishing, healing**

_**Cinnamon**_**: Cleansing, banishing, healing, psychic awareness**

_**Ginger**_**: energy, healing, calming for stomach**

_**Nutmeg**_**: psychic awareness, prophetic dreams**

_**Mint**_**: (taste) relaxation, concentration.**

"This is _insane_! My life is turning into and episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_!"*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**OK, so I know I ended this chapter on a slightly depressing note. But I could NOT figure out a better place to stop.**

**Keep in mind, these chapters are long and quite a bit to type up, so updates may be long.**

**And let me give a big ole THANK YOU shout out to...**

RawrItsHeather

**and**

chicken feed

**MY FIRST REVIEWERS! THANKS YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! **

**I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED! I WAS SQUEALING WITH GLEE THE REST OF THE NIGHT! :D**

**Please review again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all had a Happy Holiday! I know I did! I even finished a different fanfic I've been writing! ^-^ (79 notebook pages! Eep that was a lot!)**

**I hope you guys got some awesome holiday gifts and whatnot! I myself got some cool things! I got kunais and shuriken! Lotsa fun, lol! I also got my wrist pierced! It looks…AWESOME! :D**

**~HELLO I'M~**

_**My Soul To Keep. **_

**Recap:**

I crawled through my window, locking it behind me, just as it started to storm.

The full extent of the situation hitting me full-blast.

I was going to die.

Possibly by the hands of friend.

I wouldn't graduate.

Or have a family.

Or make my mother proud.

I wouldn't have my first true love. I wouldn't try sushi, or go to New York, or London.

I'll die a sixteen-year-old girl.

Nothing more.

Nothing to remember me by.

Nothing.

I would leave this living world, and it will continue to turn…

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

The next morning I felt less…angsty.

A little nervous, but not angsty.

"Angel!" Destiny greeted as I entered the kitchen, "You're running late." She observed, "Anyway, I've got something for you!" She said and handed me, what looked to be, a balled up, lump of fur.

"What is it?" I asked, not daring to unroll it.

"A wolf pelt!" She said too cheerfully.

I gave he my 'what-the-fuck-' look.

"It's been handed down the generations. I figured you could use it for your project."

"How-how did you get this?" I asked, slightly disturbed.

"Your great something grandfather captured this while it was terrorizing a village's farm animals. He caught it, killed it, skinned it, and was celebrated as a hero! Obviously he kept the pelt." 

"…Wow."

"Yup! Well, you'd better get going!" She said, shooing me out of the house.

I didn't see neither Alex, nor Bug, so I walked by myself.

I felt slightly safer knowing there was a pocketknife hidden in my boot.

If someone wanted me dead, I wasn't going down without a fight.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

I met up with Alex, Bug, and Jerome in the parking lot.

Chandelle booted us away from Jerome.

_Bitch._

We were heading towards the entrance, when Brittany Cunningham walked past us.

The boys stopped and just _had _to stop and stare at her.

"She is so beautiful." Stated Bug.

"I've seen better." I spat venomously, suddenly very hateful of the blonde.

The ignored me and continued to ogle.

"She's hot for you too. You should go talk to her." Alex paused, than said, very frantically, "Uh-oh. Distraction maneuver. RUN!" He ordered.

We spun around, ready to make our escape, only to come face-to-face with Brandon.

"Dunkelman, this is and eight." He said, punching Alex to the ground, "Hellerman, this is a three." He said and punched bug in the arm. Than he looked at me, "Sorenson, this is a fifteen." He said, the gleam in his eyes told me he was going to enjoy this.

He punched me straight in the stomach.

I fell besides Alex, gasping for breath.

"Dunkelman, stay away from the Fang Zone. Sorenson, quit making waves. And you, you stay away from them." That's the way the cookie crumbles." He warned and strutted away.

"Thank Brandon, felt good." Alex called after him, his breathing, unlike mine, was steady once again.

"Ass wipe." Brandon shot back.

"Not as good as your mother felt last night!" Alex quickly yelled, making sure Brandon would hear.

Brandon turned around, "You just bought yourself a twenty."

_Damnit Alex! Why ya gotta open your fat mouth? _I thought, still trying very hard to breathe.

"Brandon O'Neil!" Penelope bellowed, looking like an angel through my wet, squinted eyes. "Do not let the wrath of Jehovah down upon you! Your sins are already a stench in the nostrils of an angry God. Like knocking up Melony Pratt who's only fifteen and the principals daughter."*

"Melony's pregnant?" Brandon asked, dumbfounded.

"She's in my prayer group, duh."

"Im'na get you for this."

"If you do, than God will get you, Brandon. And it won't be pretty." Penelope quickly countered with confidence.

Brandon left, but not before directing a threat at Alex, "Until next time, Dunkelman."

Alex responded my flicking him off.

"I could use some help here." I wheezed weakly.

Alex walked over and helped me up.

"Pray for our souls, Bug, he's coming." Penelope said warned.

"Jesus?" Bug asked innocently.

Penelope smiled, "We should be so lucky."

Than she did something that made e blush, she kissed him on the cheek, "Promise you won't forget me?"

Bug was too stunned by the sudden kiss to respond.

"Be careful, "She said looking at us, "the end is near."

And with those jolly words, she left.

"Why is Penelope always saying weird things like that?" Bug asked as we entered the school.

"Parallel universe, baby." Alex answered.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Bug was asking, when he suddenly stopped and grabbed hold of Alex, "_Pray for our souls, Bug, he's coming._" He repeated in a high-pitched voice.

I'd never seen him act like that before, so I'm totally OK with saying that I was scared.

"Do you think she meant the Ripper? I'm scared." Bug said, changing back to normale.

Alex must've been startled as well, because it took him a second before he could answer, "We're sixteen Bug. Like it or not, we're men now." He said and continued walking.

"But I don't feel like a man."

"No man does, that's why you gotta fake it."

"Fake being a man, to be a man?"

"Fake it good." 

I only than realized that _this_ was the extent of Alex's intelligence.

No wonder we're all doomed.

The day went by eerily quiet.

Nothing jumped out at me, trying to steal my soul.

The only thing that was different was that Jay wasn't here.

Finally, the last hour of the day. Biology.

My wolf pelt was in my backpack, and I was feeling good.

I sat down in my seat behind my red headed friend.

Mr. Keizer reviewed what we'd been doing yesterday.

"Soooo…Sorenson, you're up." He said, pointing to the front of the room.

I took a deep breath, my ribs hurting slightly at the movement, and began my speech, "In fairy tales, the Gray Wolf has often be referred to as the notorious, evil villain, such as in The Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood. SO for thousands of years the wolf has been hunted down, killed, and even _'tried'_ and burned to the stake." I explained, and showed them my wolf pelt. "My great something grandfather caught this one while it was stealing animals from village people. He skinned it and hung it outside his door for all to see." I continued.*

I went on about all sorts of facts about wolves.

At the end of my speech, Mr. Keizer thanked me for going up and looked into the audience to pick out his next victim.

"Alex Dunkelman and Bug Hellerman." He said bordely.

We all turned towards Bug.

He was rubbing his temple and wincing in pain.

Alex nudged him and they went up to the front.

"Back from the Brink, by Alex Dunkelman-"

Brandon interrupted by saying, "Dumb fukelman."

Before I could stop myself I said, "How 'bout you're mom?"

Mr. Keizer was unimpressed and gave both me and Brandon a strike.

Bug continued on, "-and Bug Hellerman. Today, we'll be talking about a bird…" Bug began lamely.

Alex mumbled something to him and he paused and stared at us, a trance-like look entering his eyes.

When he spoke again, his voice was deeper, more confident, "Our subject today is the largest bird in North America. Only recently rediscovered at the-"

Some large word(s).

"-I give you, Gymnogyps californianus-"

"Anus."

"Your mom~."

Bug ignored us, and went on, "-the California Condor!" He exclaimed, as Alex put on an _amazing_ condor costume.

Alex started 'flying' around the room, students jumping out of the way as he came closer to the audience.

I laughed at their fear.

_Normale _Alex, is somebody easily pushed around, put him in a condor outfit, and BAM!

Everybody's terrified.

Haha, wimps.

Although, now Bug was starting to scare me.

His voice was low, and he was far too excited about this presentation then he should have been.

"-and if anyone so much as _touches_ a single feather, just one," He paused, looking directly at Brandon.

This was so obviously a set-up.

I almost laughed out loud, but somehow managed to restrain myself.

And, just as I expected, Brandon fell into the trap.

He pulled out one of the feathers.

We all waited in silence to see what Alex was going to do.

Even _I_ jumped back when he sewed a very disgusting, mysterious looking liquid all over Brandon.

He jumped up and tackled Alex to the ground, whaling him with his fists.

"The great bird will vomit copiously on its tormentor. If the that doesn't work, the bird has another defense, bottle two, Alex!" Bug ordered.

Another repulsive liquid spat from Alex.

By now everybody had jumped out of their desks and most of the girls were squealing in disgust.

I, on the other hand, could hardly keep the smile off my face.

_You punch us, we vomit on you! Haha, bastard!_

"Alex and I would like to thank you for your kind attention-" Bug concluded, gagging at the end of his sentence.

Mr. Keizer quickly signed Bug out a pass.

As soon as he was gone, I said as sweet as possible, "Mr. Keizer, I think Brandon should go to the nurse. Get some new clothes, maybe wash that stank off."

Brandon looked ready to beat me right there, I smirked at him when our teacher agreed and also signed Brandon out a pass.

He glared at me and Alex as he left.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

Bug didn't come back to class, nor did Brandon.

So Alex and I waited for our friend outside the boys' bathroom.

Well, I waited for him. Alex went in to bring him out.

"Angel!" Iris yelled, once again popping up beside me.

I jumped and choked down a scream, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I whisper-yelled.

"Come with me. I've got to show you something." She said, and started down the hall.

I struggled to keep up with her, "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry, wrong word. Not something, some_one_." She corrected.

"What do you mean?" I demanded furiously.

She didn't answer, just moved faster.

I followed her through the woods, to the river.

We stopped.

"There." She said, pointing down at the rocks and water.

I squinted below and saw…

a body…?

I squinted harder…

Jay Chan!

"Jay!" I cried, covering my mouth, my eyes widening in horror. "Why would you show me this?" I demanded, "How did this happen…?"

"He was murdered." Iris claimed, "You need to know what's coming."

"I _need_ to call the police, is what I need to do." I said, pulling out my phone and dialing 9-1-1.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

After I'd called the cops, they'd let me go.

Iris had disappeared again.

I wonder where she goes…?

Where do ghosts go?

She never actually _told _me she was…well…gone. I just sorta assumed, what with her story about souls and Condors…

I wasn't ready to go back home yet, so I walked back to school.

Hardly anybody was there.

I saw Penelope and Melony heading to the poolroom, they didn't see me.

Good thing to, they'd probably want me to pray with them.

I wondered around outside.

I saw Bug standing there…

talking to…

himself…?

Not how normale people would talk to themselves, but he was actually up and acting like different people.

"Look, Angel, Adam isn't normale. Look at him." Iris said, coming out of nowhere.

I was finally starting to get used to that.

But, still, she was pissing me off, "_Shut up_." I growled.

"I hear he was oxygen deprived as a baby. That can make you do crazy things." She urged.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, glad nobody was around.

Iris shot me a glare, and just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. In its place was a smooth exterior of slyness.

I knew I pushed her over the edge.

"But than, you're not exactly all there yourself. I guess that why you're attracted to him. Two crazy people in love. Makes sense really…"

"Shut up." I said again.

Now she was not only making fun of me, but Bug as well.

"For all you know, "She continued, "I could be part of your imagination. All you've wanted was to be recognized as a somebody. So how do you know you didn't just…make. Me. Up?"

_Was she right? Was I really just some crazy fool?_

I headed towards Bug, "Hey!" I called, running over, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Angel?"

I paused, not really sure how to ask this, "Are you, um…I mean you haven't…uh, killed anyone…lately…have you?"

He looked at me oddly for a second, "Why would ask me that?"

"Just curious." I said, a little too brightly, swinging my am back and forth.

"Not that I can remember." He answered.

"Good, good. And you haven't seen Jay around, have you?"

Bug hesitated for a few seconds, "…Yeah, I have-"

"Where?" I blurted, suddenly not very sure of Bug's innocence.

"In the boys bathroom mirror-"

"I-I've gotta go!" I exclaimed and ran away.

"It's fine." I told myself, sitting on the parking lot curb.

"What did I tell you?" Iris sneered.

"Bug is not…killer material." I said in disbelief.

"It may interest you to know that the others are making wagers. Placing bets. On you. Whether you'll live or not."

"People are betting on my _life_?"

"Technically they're spirits, and it's not only your life they're betting on. They're also betting on the killer and whether or not you make to your Condor on time."

I looked disgusted, she shrugged, "Gotta pass the time somehow."

"So what do I do if Bug is the killer?"

"Find the Condor."

"What if it was Jay?"

"You would've felt it."

I laid on the grass in silence.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

"Angel, you should go home." Iris said quietly, "Tell your mother and aunt you love them."

"I'm going to die." I said in monotone, refusing to get off the grass.

"No…well maybe. Just as a precaution!" She said kindly, trying to fix her mistake.

"I'm going to die and than _I'll _be wagering on who dies next." I stated, still speaking monotone.

I looked up at Iris, "I really need to re-evaluate my life. " I said and giggled hysterically, "After tonight, I guess I'll be saying _afterlife_." I said, giggling harder.

"Angel, get up! You won't die if you just-"

"Find the Condor?" I asked darkly, "For all I know, Bug could be the Condor! He's crazy enough about it." I paused, "Oh, but no. _You_ think he's a psychopathic killer!"

Iris looked away, "Go home Angel. It's getting dark." She murmured.

"So what?" I spat, turning on my side, "If I'm going to die anyway, why not sooner than later?"

Iris looked down on me, disgust etched into her features, "You're pathetic." She said and disappeared.

I grunted, laying, again, on my back.

For a few minutes, I didn't move.

Then Iris's words came back at me.

"_You're pathetic."_

_I was _NOT_! And I didn't need her help, I could this alone! _I decided, my resolve coming back to me.

I stood up and headed towards the forest, gaining confidence with ach stride I took.

_I'm not dying tonight!_ I declared, putting my hidden knife in my pocket for easier access.

I walked for a while, day turning into night, and with it all of the dangers of the dark forest.

I was walking along, when I suddenly slipped and fell.

I took out my phone, using its light to see what it was I'd slipped in.

"AAH!" I screamed, finding what I stepped in was-was…blood!

"Omigod! Omigod!" I exclaimed, trying to wipe the blood from my pants. "Omigod." I said once more before turning away and bolting through the trees.

I ran away in a panic.

I cried out loud when I tripped over a lump I the ground, falling onto my bruised stomach, effectively knocking my breath away leaving me in a gasping fit for air.

The pain had become nearly unbearable as I relived every one of Brandon's punches all over again.

"Ugh." I groaned, looking to see what I tripped over.

I was surprised to find a piece of clothes sticking out of the ground.

"What the-?" I said and started un-digging.

It wasn't in there very tight, so it took me no time at all to get it out.

I was shocked to see that it was the Ripper outfit Jay had used for his puppet…

With blood stains on it…

I dug further and found bug's condor costume.

"Omigod." I whispered, covering my mouth in awe, "B-Bug…really is the killer…" I concluded.

I quickly reburied the costumes, with shaking hands, and ran out of the forest.

I ran past the rows of houses, heading for one I'd only been to once before.

I hadn't even bothered to go inside at the time.

I pounded on the door, "Please, _please_ open up." I begged quietly.

I herd someone coming down the stairs.

I almost cried when Alex finally opened the door.

"Angel?" He asked, obviously shocked to see me, "What happened to you?" He questioned, checking out my dirt and blood covered clothes and skin.

"I-it's Bug…and a costume, _two_ costumes! And-and-and-" I stuttered in shock.

"Angel slow down. Come in."

I nodded, my eyes watering.

Alex brought me up to his room; my shocked mind was too clouded by the past events to wonder what was wrong with staying in the living room.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"Jay's dead." I said bluntly staring into his eyes.

He looked away, "You herd, huh?"

"Yeah." I said with a sniffle.

"Did you hear anything else?"

"Like what?" I asked wiping my teary eyes.

"About Brittany, Brandon, and Penelope?" When I didn't answer he continued, "They're dead, Angel."

I felt like breaking down.

My friends, the best friends I've ever had, are dying one by one.

I felt sick and repulsed and like I just wanted to lay under the covers and die (figuratively), but I had to tell Alex.

He _had_ to know, for his own safety.

I looked aver at him, he looked blurry through my tear stricken eyes, "Alex…I was running through the forest and I tripped and fell…and found something." I paused taking a deep breath, "I found the Ripper costume. With bloodstains on it. Along with Bug's condor costume."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I-I think Bug may have…"

"No. Not Bug."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"No, it's not Bug-" Alex started.

"I found _blood_stains-"

"It's not Bug…" he said, "…**It's me**."

His voice had changed dramatically. It was suddenly deeper and much more frightening.

"Alex?" I asked, scared. Oh man, I was so scared.

"**Alex isn't here**."

My eyes widened as I realized _Alex_ was the one behind the murders.

"Oh shit!" I shouted and mad a run for the door.

'Alex' was faster than me and blocked my exit.

I cried in frustration and attempted to shove him out of the way.

He was stronger than me and ended up pushing me to the ground.

He grabbed a knife from his pocket.

I crawled back from him until my back collided with the wall.

He smiled maliciously at me and kept coming.

Once he got close enough, I kicked him. Hard.

And in a very harsh manner.

I got up, as he doubled over in agony, and punched him in the face.

"I am _not_ dying tonight." I snarled and started to run past him.

Freedom was just seconds away.

Just as I was about to get away, 'Alex' stabbed me in the side.

I cried out in pain and stumbled over.

I put my hand over my deeply bleeding gash. The wound seemed deeper than it should have been.

"**Die, you bitch**." He whispered and cut me across the cheek.

"Sorry to leave you so suddenly, but revenge and all that." He said, watching me bleed to death on his floor.

"Bastard." I spat.

He simply smirked at me and left.

"Damnit." I said trying to stand.

I soon realized I'd lost too much blood and was too weak to move.

"No." I mumbled as blackness specked itself across my eye sight, "No, no, no…" I moaned one last time before I faded into the darkness completely…

**Hey. Want to read more? Yes? Scroll down.**

…

…

…

**keep going…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**almost there…**

…

…

…

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the painless warmth and light yellow glow emitting from my skin.

I looked at my wound and found it completely healed.

"I-I'm dead." I stated in disbelief.

As soon as I'd said it I felt myself jolt towards the door.

"The hell?" I yelped as my body did it again.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked, trying to grab hold of something, only to find myself going through everything.

My body was moving faster now, faster than I had ever moved in my life.

I sped through the house, and street, and forest. Only to stop, not three feet away, from Alex.

He appeared to be frozen in mid-step.

I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one; the leaves and trees were also stopped in motionless positions.

"_If somebody kills you, they get your soul."_ Iris's voice echoed through my head.

"No!" I protested as I was pulled ever closer to Alex by an unseen force.

I almost started to cry when I began merging with him.

"No!" I yelled, struggling to free myself, "I won't join you!" I shouted, pulling away with all my strength.

I was nearly completely merged with him, when suddenly I was lurched forward! I gasped with surprise as sped even faster back the way I came.

I snapped my eyes open and found myself back in Alex's room.

My cut felt worse than before and I felt as though I had been struck with lightening.

My mouth was dry and tasted of the potion my aunt had made for me.

"I've gotta warn Bug!" I shouted to myself, just now remembering the place Alex was headed for was, indeed, Bug's house.

I slowly rose, still a little tipsy from the blood loss.

I went as quickly as I could down the stairs, glad my wound had slowed its bleeding.

I was too focused on my new task at hand to even realize Alex's father was lying motionless on the floor.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

I was nearly to my friends' house when Iris finally decided to show up.

"Angel! What's going on? What happened?" She demanded, easily keeping up with my slightly sluggish pace.

"You were wrong! Shocking, I know, but _Bug_ is the Condor!" I snapped, running faster ahead, despite the pain shooting through my side.

"How do you know-?" She started, while I left her in the dust.

"I died!" I called back to her.

"WHAT?" She yelled, catching up again, "Nobody had _ever_ died than come back!" She exclaimed

"Well there's a first time for everything." I said, "When I was coming back I got this really good, strong feeling about Bug. Like _that's_ where I was supposed to be." I explained, "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a soul to save." I said as Iris disappeared.*

As I got closer to Bug's house, I was aware of all the lights being out.

Not a good sign.

I crept up to the window, peering in, I saw the figure of a female body soaking in, what looked to be, her own blood.

I crawled over to the door and quietly snuck inside.

My eyes teared up as I recognized the short, shoulder-length brown hair.

"Mom?" I whispered as knelt down beside her.

"Angel?" My mother breathed

I gasped happily, knowing she was still alive.

I took her hand, our blood mixing, "I'm here mom. You're going to be OK."

"Angel." She said again, "…Behave yourself." She whispered before all life disappeared from her eyes.

"No. Mom." I moaned, shaking her shoulder, "You can't do this."

I herd a glass vase smash in the other room and I gasped quietly.

I looked at my mom, her lifeless eyes blank with death.

I kissed her forehead, "Goodbye, mom." I said gently and made my way back out the door.

I herd a gunshot and froze, remembering the night my father died.

I quickly shook my head, getting out of my stupor.

I hoped I wouldn't be afraid of guns forever.

I went to the side of the house and started climbing up to Bug's window.

I stopped half way up because of a boy on the roof.

"Jerome?" I asked, shaking him awake.

"A-Angel?" He coughed, obviously confused.

"Jerome, what happened?"

"The Ripper got me. Angel, be careful." He said in a panic.

"Shh. It's alright. Come on, let's get you inside." I said, helping him through the window.

He stumbled about and knocked something off of Bug's desk.

"Come on, Jerome," I said dragging him to the closet, "someone will have heard that." I explained and shoved him inside. "Keep quiet. Nobody can know we're here." I warned, closing him in, my bloody hand leaving its mark on the door.

I didn't have enough time to worry about that, because I heard somebody pounding up the stairs.

I hurried under the bed, just as someone ran into the room.

"**Shit**." He exclaimed.

I shuddered as I recognized the deep, double-edged voice of 'Alex'.

Subconsciously, I put my hand over my wound; happy the bleeding had finally ceased.

I was extremely grateful when he finally left.

Seconds passed before bug came up, looking for his murderer and the lights came on.

He opened the closet door, Jerome jumping out at him and thrashing his arms around.

"Jerome, Jerome, JEROME!" Bug shouted, trying to defend himself.

"Bug?" Jerome said before falling to the ground.

Him and Bug exchanged words before our friend faded into nonexistence.

Alex came back than, and I had to resist every revenge seeking molecule within me to not jump out and murder him where he stood.

Bug told the traitor his story, and Alex played along, acting like he didn't know any better.

He was nearly done with his account when Alex jumped in, pointing out a flaw, "I thought you had his knife." He stated.

I paused, thinking through the tale.

_Holy shit. He was right._

And for one measly second I thought: _Is Bug really the killer?_

I shook my head, remembering Alex stabbing me.

_Don't let him confuse you, Bug._ I said mentally.

I shifted a little bit, trying to get a better look. As I did so, my knife fell out of my pocket. I'd completely forgotten about it until then.

I scooped it up, holding it tightly in my hand…waiting for my turn.

"You're _Adam Plankov_!" Alex bellowed, gaining my attention once more.

"If anybody here has a bad soul, it's you. And you got it from your father!"

I could feel my heartbeat start to speed up.

Alex said something else, but I was to distracted to pay much attention.

Something about…torches?

"I didn't burry a Ripper costume." Bug protested.

Here it comes.

"**Well **_**somebody**_** did**." Alex said, no longer Alex.

This was it.

Alex went at Bug and pulled out a knife.

"**Evil doesn't forget betrayal, Plankov**." He growled.

I opened my own knife and slashed at Alex's leg.

Surprised by the sudden attack, he jumped back.

I crawled from the bed, standing next to a bewildered Bug.

"Angel?"

"Hey Bug." I greeted quickly, not taking my eyes off Ripper, "Payback's a bitch, huh?" I asked him.

He snarled and came at me.

He was fast. Faster then I ever would have thought possible and in a second he was on top of me. Trying to stab me to death.

I thought that would be the end of me…but than…I got this feeling of immense strength.

My mind flashed me all sorts of images of girls of all ages. All with pale skin and green eyes.

I saw Iris, and knew that these women were all the power souls before me…and they were giving me the strength to defeat my enemy.

I kicked the Ripper to the ground, a quick look of surprise flashed across his face before he got up and came at me once again.

I held tightly to the hilt of my blade, letting the instincts of myself and the others take over my body.

Ripper's knife went for my heart; I easily dodged out of the way, slicing his arm as I did so.

The monstrous demon shouted in anger and protest.

I wanted to smirk, to gloat, but found myself to possessed by power to do anything of my own free will.

The Ripper slashed my chest, blood spewing onto my clothes; he pulled me out of my thoughts. I'd wait until _after_ the battle to panic.

Without even stopping, my body cut Ripper across the face.

I was pleased when this happened a few more times…not that I could express that joy…

After a few minutes he was covered with small scrapes, a few gashes here and there, while I, on the other hand, was more injured with more than a few gashes here and there.

After a few seconds, I noticed my body start to slow. I was taking on more damage, even worse than before.

It wasn't long before I stopped all together, watching as the Ripper's knife sunk into my skin. As if I was nothing more then butter.

The power of the others retreated back, leaving my body wounded and void of all energy.

I fell back onto Bug's bed; my only satisfaction was knowing I'd exhausted the Ripper enough for Bug to be able to finish the job.

My breathing came out ragged and unsteady. I was losing blood. Fast.

"Who are you?" Bug asked, stunned by the quick battle.

"**I'm the one that's going to kill you…unless you say yes to a deal**." Ripper said, backing away from me and Bug, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Great.

I'm laying here _dying_, and Alex and Bug are talking business.

Bug said something back, I couldn't understand it. I was fading into blackness.

Dark covered the corners of my eyes and I could feel myself slipping.

Slipping away, and this time I wasn't coming back.

The dark engulfed me now, and the last thing I saw before I disappeared all together was the Ripper and Bug engage into the final battle.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

I was surrounded by darkness.

I was floating, but at the same time not moving at all.

There was nothing but black.

_Was this death?_

It had to be.

"_Angel._" A voice whispered, soft and calm.

If this was death, then who could be calling me? Was it the other power souls? Was that were I was going to go, even though I'd found my Condor?

Somehow, that just didn't seem fair.

I'd found him. Hell, I'd even helped him defeat the Ripper…

Didn't I?

"_Angel_." The voice called again.

I tried to call out, to answer them…

but my voice didn't seem to work.

"_Angel_!" The voiced shouted, now in a panic.

I started panicking too. Thinking that if I didn't answer I'd be lost in this colorless world forever.

I tired calling out again, this time I made a gaping noise as if I couldn't get enough air.

I tired again, and this time I actually _felt_ as though I couldn't get enough air.

I blinked hard, and for just a second, I saw a bright and blurry light…then blackness once more.

"_That's it Angel. Come on_." The voice urged.

I blinked again, and this time saw the blurry outline of someone hovering over me.

I closed my eyes, the light was too bright…but I didn't go back to the world of darkness. I could still see the brightness through my lids.

"Angel!" Bug exclaimed, relieved.

I opened my eye again, trying to focus the blurriness away.

"Bug?" I coughed, all my pain flooding back to me.

"Angel. You're alive." He said, smiling down at me.

"Thanks to you." I coughed again.

We waited there until the police came.

"We need a medic!" Someone shouted, seeing my morbid condition.

I left the house of blood in the back of an ambulance; the newscasts fired questions at Bug and took snap shots of me.

Destiny rode to the hospital with me. The shock of the loss of her sister shinning glumly on her face.

**XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX**

It wasn't until the following night that Iris came to see me.

She popped up in the late evening, after everyone had gone to bed.

She stared at me, sitting cross-legged on the chair.

"Everyone's really amazed at what you did." She stated quietly.

I just stared at her.

"You basically rewrote our history books." She said, louder this time, "None of our Condors have ever called us back before. It was weird seeing you with us. Like you were there, but you couldn't hear or see anything. And the way you asked us to help you in battle-"

"I did that?" I asked weakly.

"Of course. Your soul called to us for back up, and we responded. You're more powerful than we first estimated…" She mused.

"Hmm." I said, not feeling powerful at all.

"I'd better get back. This is the last time I'll ever see you alive again. But I'll be watching, so…farewell…Angel."

"Wait." I said quickly before she could disappear.

_There were still so many questions! _

She stared at me expectantly.

She looked tired, overwhelmed…

"…Why was it you who always helped me?" I breathed, deciding not to bother her anymore. Maybe some day…

"Because I was the one who died before you." She answered and turned to go.

She paused and looked back, "You did good Angel. You did good." She said, smiling slightly, and disappeared in one last ocean of golden dust.

Despite everything, I smiled, glad that there was someone on the other side watching out for me.

_**~XXX MY SOUL TO KEEP XXX~**_

_**THE**_

_**END.**_

**A/N's:**

"Brandon O'Neil!" Penelope bellowed, looking like an angel through my wet, squinted eyes. "Do not let the wrath of Jehovah down upon you! Your sins are already a stench in the nostrils of an angry God. Like knocking up Melony Pratt who's only fifteen and the principals daughter."*

**This is my FAVORITE line in the whole movie! :D lol!**

I took a deep breath, my ribs hurting slightly at the movement, and began my speech, "In fairy tales, the Gray Wolf has often be referred to as the notorious, evil villain, such as in The Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood. SO for thousands of years the wolf has been hunted down, killed, and even _'tried'_ and burned to the stake." I explained, and showed them my wolf pelt. "My great something grandfather caught this one while it was stealing animals from village people. He skinned it and hung it outside his door for all to see." I continued.*

**OK. So my family is OBSESSED with wolves! So that's why I decided to do the wolf as Angel's school project, out of respect for them (my family) and the wolf itself, because that is juts how I roll. ^-^**

"Well there's a first time for everything." I said, "When I was coming back I got this really good, strong feeling about Bug. Like _that's_ where I was supposed to be." I explained, "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a soul to save." I said as Iris disappeared.*

**The original title of this fanfic was going to be ****My Soul to Save****. So I just HAD to add that in here somewhere. Lol :))**

**Wow. This chapter is 32 pages and about 6,000 words. Heh. Proud of myself~!**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU TO:**

BreeBree12345 **(thanks you! Nobody has commented on my OC yet! Im glad you like her! ^-^)**

darkknightprincess222

cat feed **(are chicken feed as well?)**

**AND…**

Kristy Annabelle Cullens**! THANK YOUS GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**LOVE YA'S! xoxo! ^_-**

**And to those of you who never reviewed but added my story to alerts/favs. **

**First of all: SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING! :P**

**Second of all: thank you for adding my story, lol :)**

**And last of all I want you guys's opinion…do ya'll think I should make a sequel or not? Because I could be happy with it ending right there, but at the same time a sequel might be pretty cool. Im at a cross roads here, tell me what guys think in either a review or you could always PM me. :)**

**NOTE: if you PM me I prolly wont get it for a while, becuz i do everything (excluding uploading stories) from my phone, and I have to use the school's computers to type and post, sooo yeah….thats a lil complicated, but whatever. Lol.**

**ANYWAY! So review and tell me what you think of my story/this chapty and tell me if ya'll wants that sequel or nots. :)**

**KAY! BYEEEEE!~**


End file.
